


I Want You Back

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi knew what was missing and so did Atsushi. They both wanted each other back in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> "I Want You Back" by *Nsync
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

** I Want You Back **

 

            It’s after the Winter Cup, Atsushi watched the game watching Akashi return to the Akashi that he loved, but he loves Akashi no matter what. He had finally gotten over the shock of Akashi leaving a few months back, but here he still wants him back. He heard his phone ring when he was leaving the stadium. He looked at his phone as Tatsuya was walking beside him. Atsushi was startled by the name that had come a crossed it. It was none other than the man he was watching from the stands. Tatsuya looked at Atsushi then smiled.

            “I’ll meet you back at the hotel,” Tatsuya said as he walked ahead of the taller male.

            Atsushi watched as his older teammate had walked away from him. He answered the phone after the third ring. He was ready to speak to his former boyfriend and also his former teammate. His mind was going through many conversations that they once had, but he knew this wasn’t going to be like what they once had. He could hear Akashi breathing, but wasn’t ready to say anything until he knew for sure if Atsushi had answered his phone. Atsushi was about to say that he missed him, but paused and said the right thing instead.

            “Aka-chin,” he managed to say with a sense of shock.

            “Murasakibara, may we speak somewhere,” Akashi said with his normal control.

            Atsushi stiffened, “You really are back, Aka-chin… Sure…”

            “Yes: and thank you for answering my request. There is a park nearby. I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Akashi said without missing a beat.

            “Alright…”

            They both hung up and Atsushi started to the park. His mind in a mess wondering what this would be about. If he was going to tell him something that he didn’t want to hear. He didn’t have any idea what he would do once he sees him. What he had done to Akashi whatever that had been and their last moments together were running through his mind. He wanted to live with Akashi for the rest of his life. He never imagined something like this would come up. He still loves Akashi, but he will have to control himself when he sees him.

           Akashi was done in the locker room when he had decided to give Atsushi a call. He hadn’t heard him talk in a while. He had missed his childish personality. It added something to Atsushi that he couldn’t explain to anyone else, but himself. He had left Atsushi at his own volition without giving much of an explanation. He hurt Atsushi, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever forgive him, but he’s okay with that. He would rather be unwanted by him than have a chance to crush his heart again. He really did try different people.

           Reo was one of them, but they shouldn’t have been. He couldn’t keep the thoughts of Atsushi away, as he shared his teammates bed. He even had tried Daiki, but that didn’t last more than two days because he and Daiki never really got along all that well. Chihiro had lasted until three weeks ago, when he was done using him to fill that space that he wanted to be filled. Chihiro was even using him to get inside his head and trying to understand him. Akashi it was up until then that he realized that he was still unsatisfied with the relationship and cut him off. He was just using people and he thought that was despicable. Atsushi was the one that he never used.

           He was almost to the meeting spot when he spotted Atsushi sitting on the bench looking at the concrete path. They were never alone like this in a long time. Akashi wanted to look Atsushi in the eyes and wish him luck on the rest of his life. This was his doing and he wanted to see him one last time before never being able to. Atsushi might have someone new in his life, maybe his teammate Tatsuya Himuro. Akashi was still exuding his confidence in himself as the thought of him being with the older teammate started to form. He shredded the mental image, and put his hand in his pocket to touch something, he even bought Atsushi a candy bar to help make his apology.

           When he walked into the park, Atsushi stood from the bench when he saw him. Akashi walked up to him and Atsushi watched him. They both stood in silence for a moment taking each other in. Atsushi was tempted to hug him, but didn’t. Akashi took out the candy bar holding it out to Atsushi. When Atsushi saw the bar of candy, he took it away looking Akashi in the eyes. In both their eyes, lie hidden emotions and hidden words. Akashi put his hand back to his side while Atsushi started to eat his piece of candy. Atsushi was about to say something when Akashi interjected.

           “I apologize for leaving you without concern for how you have felt,” Akashi said with sincerity in his voice.

           Atsushi was at a loss for words once more like before. If he doesn’t respond now, he may never have the chance again. As Akashi was about to take the silence for an answer, Atsushi pulled Akashi over to him making Akashi crash into him. Akashi was stunned for he thought Atsushi wouldn’t want anything to do with anymore. Atsushi embraced him tightly wanting to hold and kiss him right there and then. Akashi started to move his arms without any hesitation holding him back. His eyes slightly closed while he embraced back clenching onto Atsushi’s coat. He was drifting to somewhere peaceful where he and Atsushi once shared. Atsushi looked at Akashi keeping him in his arms.

          “Aka-chin, I want you back.”

          Akashi didn’t look at him rather just a small smile came to his lips, “I want you back too, Murasakibara.”

          Atsushi continued to hold him while Akashi made a silent promise not to leave this man again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comment and/ or kudo.
> 
> Posted on fanfiction.net.


End file.
